Three Against All
by YourOverIt
Summary: Finished! Can three teenage friends, stay friends once they find out what they really are, knowing if they don't work together to stop the enemy they have to face. The world as they know it will never be the same, but can they really go through with it?
1. Profiles

::Character Info::  
  
- Before I begin the chapter here are the main character profiles. I just wanna tell you, I had my two friends create there own chars (lynx and anya).  
  
â¢ Character Name: Lynx Demone  
  
â¢ Age: 16  
  
â¢ Gender: Female  
  
â¢ Height: 5'5"  
  
â¢ Weight: 122 lbs  
  
â¢ Race: Demon  
  
â¢ Appearance: Pure white hair with neon pink ends, its shoulder length and usually in a ponytail. purple eyes. pale pale skin, and usually wears white tanks top w/ levi vest, bellbottom hiphuggers with blue and white flames on the bottom, a long, thick chain usually wrapped around her arm that she can use as a weappon, a dragon charm necklace and a black cuff with ice blue flames on the chainless arm. her nose is pirced w/ small silver hoop, and each ear pirced twice on the bottom and once on the top.  
  
â¢ Powers: Telekinesis and Shimmering. She also has extremely fast/good reflexes, and knows martial arts.  
  
~*~*~  
  
â¢ Character Name: Pyro (My character hehe)  
  
â¢ Age: 15  
  
â¢ Gender: Male  
  
â¢ Height: 5'4 1/2  
  
â¢ Weight: 115 lbs  
  
â¢ Race: Witch/Whitelighter  
  
â¢ Appearance: Short spiked black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin, mostly wears small leather jacket, and white tank top, with jeans, wears silver chain necklace, ear pierced three times on ear, two on bottom one on top.  
  
â¢ Powers: Temporal Stasis(Freezing), Molecular Combustion(Blowing up things) Isn't that great at fighting, usualy clumsy (like myself) that's where his freezing power comes in handy lol.  
  
â¢ Character Name: Anya  
  
â¢ Age: 14  
  
â¢ Gender: Female  
  
â¢ Height: 5'9  
  
â¢ Weight: 132 lbs  
  
â¢ Race: Witch  
  
â¢ Appearance: Red tank top, Black leather pants, Black leather trench coat...umm...yeah, Eye Color, Red, Other, Pierced nose, tribal tattoo on upper arm.  
  
â¢ Powers: Astral Projection, Levitation, and Premonitions She's also good at fighting, unlike my character lol. 


	2. The Beginning

**::-::Three Against All::-::  
**  
  
Here I go, writing another story, who knows what's gonna happen, and leave a review plz i really like reviews and if i don't get any I get reeaaal crabby lol jk.  
  
  
|~*~**Chapter 1** ~*~|  
  
  
  
Kelsi Shut up! Lynx screamed at her favorite person in the world. As she got on the bus to go home. I have had just about enough of you! She glared sitting next to two of her best friends, Pyro and Anya. Hey guy's  
  
Pyro and Anya both replied smiling. Look's like you two are getting along just fine, Pyro said trying to annoy her. Maybe we should hang out with her, I mean I'm sure she will invite us over to play Barbies or something like dat.  
  
Anya elbowed Pyro, Quiet, you say the most annoying things now don't you?  
  
Both Anya and Lynx did pretty well with putting up with Pyro's nonsense and stupidity, but today they just weren't in the mood. I mean they had been putting up with Kelsi, a girl at school who thinks she runs it. Pyro used to get along with her, but last summer they got into a fight over a chair and she hadn't talked to him sense. Though Lynx didn't receive that gift, Kelsi always had to say some stupid remark to her and piss her off. Which is NOT a good thing to do.  
  
So what do you guys really wanna do tonight? Anya asked. I have absolutely nothing to do, except I do have homework. But I think I will avoid doing that today.  
  
Well you guys could come over to my house and we can watch a movie or something. Lynx suggested taking out her laptop, right in front of Kelsi who didn't have one. Oh.. I love my lap top soo much... She said out loud. Too bad you don't have one...  
  
Kelsi growled,   
  
Anya and Pyro both laughed, Oh that's real mature.  
  
Lynx looked back, Oh like you two are??  
  
Course I am. Pyro replied happily. I mean jeez, you act such like a little kid. I mean get real!  
  
Lynx raised her fist, I'm sorry I didn't hear you, now what did you say again?  
  
Pryo put his hands in front of his face,   
  
What? I didn't even touch you. Lynx said ready to burst out laughing. But before she did Kelsi got up to get off the bus and shoved her laptop off of her lap, knocking it to the floor. Oops.... didn't mean to. She smirked, walking off with pride. Until she tripped right when she got off the bus, and fell flat on her face.  
  
  
Lynx yelled quickly picking up her laptop to see if it was all right. That little.... if she broke this I will seriously kill her.  
  
Oh we know... Anya said.   
  
About 3 minutes later the bus stopped again at the Gym. Anya, Pyro and Lynx got off and walked over to the BasketBall court. So you guys ready to play some B-ball. Pyro said as they approached the court, there were already a couple teenagers playing. Ok, never mind, can't play, too short.  
  
Oh get over it, Lynx said, We can take em, can't we Anya? she said as confident as ever.  
  
  
  
Aww man....why am I so short!? Pyro said walked over to the corner of basketball court where one of the teenagers dropped the basketball while they were playing.  
Ok, Anya, Lynx and I vs you three. He said to them.   
  
Do you even know these kids? Lynx asked Pyro. Not like it mattered, considering Pyro always goes up to random people and says off the wall things.  
  
Nah, do I ever?  
  
  
  
Lynx took the ball and started to dribble it, Ok bring it on! She yelled getting over excited. As one of the guys walked up to her ready to steal the ball, accidentally elbowing her in the stomach, which didn't make her to happy.   
  
Anya Catch! She said throwing the ball to her. She shot it and made it in.   
  
Don't get cocky, One of the guys said, as he took the ball and dribbled it down the small insignificant court.  
  
Quickly Pyro got in front of him trying to steal it from him, but he faked it, got passed him, and made it in the basket.  
  
GOOD ONE!! Lynx shouted elbowing one of members from the opposite team. Don't mess with me... She said under her breathe, as he elbowed her back. Oh that's it! She stuck one of her hands out, just then he got thrown back to the other side of the court, landing on his back.   
  
Lynx, what was that for, and how in the hell did you do that?! Anya said as her and Pyro walked up to her.  
  
I dunno, I just stuck out my hands and he flew back. She said confused. Anyway, he deserved whatever happened to him. She walked off the court sticking her tongue out at them. You guys sucked anyway...  
  
Before they could get up, the three of them ran to Lynx's house.  
  
Well that was a short game...  
  
Shut up Pyro!!!  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour after arriving at her house, they made some popcorn and had bunch of soda, and decided to watch a movie, to be more specific they watched X-2. One of their favorite movies.  
  
Hey I still can't get over what happened earlier today, during the basketball game. Pyro went on. I mean don't you think that was a little odd?  
  
Maybe she's just strong. Anya added. I mean you were getting pretty mad, She said looking over to Lynx who was stuffing her face with popcorn.  
  
No, I don't think so. I didn't even touch him when I did that. He just flew back, maybe he didn't weigh much and the wind just blew him. He was a scrawny little thing. She said getting up and going into the kitchen to get more popcorn.  
  
Anya sighed and looked out the window, Uh oh... Kelsi is here..... She frowned and stood up. What is she doing here...?  
  
Lynx quickly ran outside with Anya and Pyro following her, Uh What are you doing on my property!? She snapped.  
  
She laughed as she picked up a rock, Oh I just wanted to throw a rock at you.  
  
Pyro said questioning her. To throw a rock at her? Do you know how stupid that sounds. Are you having a little bit of problems or something, I mean cmon, were missing our movie now, because of you.  
  
She smirked, She pulled her arm back and threw the rock as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard.  
  
Pyro quickly put up both of his hands to protect him self, and closed his eyes. When he opened up his eyes, he found the rock frozen in the air inches away from his face, and Kelsi was also completely still with a stupid expression on her face. Umm uh.... what did I just do? He said turning around to the two of them, who were not frozen.  
  
I have no clue... Anya said.  
  
Well, she has bad aim. I thought she was trying to hit me. Lynx said as she walked up to Kelsi and waved her hand infront of her face, as she just stood there still. She's frozen or something.  
  
How long does this last? Pyro asked.   
  
Hopefully a very very long time. Anya said laughing. Now that would be a gift for everyone.  
  
Just as Lynx stepped back, Kelsi unfroze and the rock that was in the air hit Pyro on the forehead knocking him back.  
  
  
  
Kelsi said. Your so lame!  
Before Lynx or Anya could get there hands around her neck, she immediately got on her bike and rode off.  
  
Pyro looked over to Anya and Lynx, with a confused look on his face. Wow...I think we must of had too much sugar today....  
  
Ya think?  
  
  
**YAY I finished my lil short chapter today! I hope you guys enjoyed the story, there is probably alot of mistakes but I am sooo tired. Well ne wayz pls leave me a review i neeeed some!! ^_^**


	3. A Demon, a Witch and a WhitelighterWitch

**::-::Three Against All::-::  
**  
*Sighs* here I go, I hope this doesnt turn out to be even more retarted than the first chapter lol jk ^^**  
  
  
  
**|~*~**Chapter 2** ~*~|  
  
  
That next morning was like every other morning, Lynx, Pyro and Anya got up, quickly did their homework they forgot to do the night before and quickly run out to the bus, and suffer through Kelsi's nonsense. Once they got to school they went to the library to do some reading that they also forgot to do.  
  
This book is soo dull.. Pyro complained. I hate reading books, that teachers assign student's don't you? He asked looking over to Anya and Lynx who had almost already finished. Well don't you?  
  
Anya sighed, You don't like books period....remember? She said looking out the window as all the little kids ran outside for their little recess.  
See in the school that Pyro, Anya and Lynx went to was a K-12 school and they shared the same building with all the elementary students, which was a big joy to all the high school students. Their school had less than 80 students.  
  
Hey wanna go over to the middle school building and go visit our little friend Kelsi? Lynx said grinning evilly. I think we should.  
  
Oh no... Pyro responded, I don't like that look, why do you wanna go over there? To cause trouble?  
  
See another thing was that the middle school building was right next to the elementary and high school building, only a matter of walking for like 2 seconds to go over there. The 7 and 8th graders were in isolation to everything else, they were all alone. But lucky for Lynx, Kelsi was in 7th grade so she wasn't anywhere near here.  
  
Oh you know me, I don't want to cause any trouble.. Lynx said, trying to act serious.  
  
Yeah, your right we do know you, and you will cause trouble. Just leave her alone and she will hopefully leave you alone. Though I highly doubt it, be the mature one. Anya said.  
  
Lynx laughed and pointed to herself, Trust me there is no maturity here. As she dumped her backpack on the floor in the library and walked outside to go to the middle school building, to do god knows what.  
  
I think we should go with her, Pyro suggested. Ya never know what she's gonna do.  
  
Anya agreed, also dumping all her stuff on the floor. Let's go.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys, Lynx said to everyone. So where is Kelsi? She asked putting her laptop on one of the student's desk. I have to show her something.  
  
Uh, I think she's is the bathroom or something. One of the students replied. She will probably be in there awhile...  
  
Pyro made himself comfortable and sat down in someone's seat and rested his feet on their desk. So what's goin on in this building?  
  
No one responded, totally ignoring Pyro's annoyance.   
  
Anya put her hands on her hips and looked at Lynx, Cmon let's go there is no reason for us to be in here. You can get Kelsi back later, our next class start's soon.  
  
Then someone gasped as Kelsi walked in and found Lynx's laptop on HER desk, she just stood there and glared at her. Um What are you doing here in MY class hmm?  
  
Lynx quickly snapped back, First of all I can do whatever I want, second this isn't your class. You think your just miss perfect don't you?  
  
Ahh Jeez... Pyro added, putting his hands on her head. Do we really need to start something?  
  
Once again they ignored Pyro and continued to argue. Get out! Kelsi yelled, I don't want to see her face!  
  
Everyone said.  
  
No, I won't leave. Maybe I wouldn't be here if you never came to my house yesterday and ruined our movie that we were watching. You're sucha brat and everyone knows it, so why don't you just jump off a cliff or something like that. I am sure everyone in here would appreciate that very much. Because I know I would.  
  
Pyro and Anya snickered, Good one.  
  
Ok now at this point, Kelsi had, had enough and walked over to her desk, where Lynx had put her laptop and knocked it on floor and broke it, as well as slapping Lynx right in the face, making a huge red mark.  
  
Pyro closed his eyes fearing for what was going to happen next. While Anya was ready to kick her butt, but before she could. Lynx screamed at her, and then while she raised her hand to slap her back, right before she got her face. Kelsi flew a couple feet back into a seat, knocking it over. But before she landed on her butt, Pyro put out both of his hands, and everyone and everything froze still, except for Anya, Lynx and himself.  
  
Pyro said, I did it again!  
  
Wait what is going on? Anya questioned turning over to look at Lynx, How did you do that? She then turned back to look at Pyro, and how did you..?  
  
I don't know, She responded, looking confused as ever. Somehow I pushed her back, like but not with my hands. Like I have some kind of power or something. I know that sounds stupid, but it the same thing happened yesterday when I got mad, remember?  
  
Pyro put in, and somehow I have like the power or whatever to like freeze people and things for a certain amount of time.  
  
Yeah well whatever it was, let's get out of here before we get in trouble or something and someone walks in Anya said picking up Lynx's broken laptop.   
Without any hesitation the three of them, scurried out as fast as they could.  
  
That night the three of them met up at Lynx's house, this time they finished all their homework so they wouldn't have to hurry and do it in the morning before their classes started.  
  
When Pyro and Anya arrived at Lynx's house, they went right away to make some popcorn and to watch and movie and talk about things that they shouldn't.  
  
You guys, Pyro said. When I got home today from school I tried freezing things and people and it didn't work, I couldn't do it.  
  
Yeah, same for me, I couldn't like do whatever I did. Lynx replied getting out a bag of popcorn and three cans of soda.  
  
Well at least you guys have some kind of powers, gifts whatever they are. I don't have anything! Anya whined, sitting down on the couch with a grumpy expression on her face. You can move things, She looking at Lynx, and you can freeze things, stop time whatever and what can I do? Nothing!!! Just as she finished complaining she slammed her hands on the table, suddenly images, flashes of pictures erupted in her mind. In a few seconds it was over. She said sitting there, wondering what had just happened when she slammed her hand on the table.  
  
What happened? Pyro asked, walking over to her and sitting down ready for the movie to start at any moment. You kinda like zoned out there for like a couple seconds.  
  
I'm...not sure... I just like had flashes of images of us, in here. Sitting around the table with a great big book, but I couldn't see what book it was, it went too fast.  
  
So, you had like a premonition... Lynx said thinking for a minutes.   
  
What's a premonition?  
  
I think it's like you get visions of the past and the future.  
  
She said.   
  
So when is this little vision, premonition whatever supposed to like come true. Pyro asked  
  
I have no clue She responded.   
  
Oh that's a big help. Pyro stated.  
  
Isn't it?  
  
Once Lynx sat down with her popcorn and soda, she glanced out the window only to find Kelsi and one of her little friends. Oh great, she's back....  
  
Pyro slammed his head against the wall, No again, why does she always have to ruin the movie!!??  
  
The three of them got up slowly, and walked outside. Kelsi stood there looking stupid with a big long stick in her hand.  
  
Oh god, Kelsi what in the world are you doing here? Anya said, with a little frustration in her voice.  
  
Well, that would be none of your business, miss snotty pants. She snapped ready to hit Anya with the stick at any moment.  
  
Right at that moment, a huge flaming thing appeared in front of all them, slowly forming into some kind of person, well something.  
  
Pyro threw out his hands and froze Kelsi and her friend, as the fire thing formed into a person thing. Yes I did it!!! He said jumping up and down.  
  
Yeah great, Lynx said sarcastically grabbing him by his sleeve pulling him back away from the being that just appeared in front of all of them. Who are you! Lynx yelled glaring at him in anger, what are you?!  
  
The man wore a black suit, with flames on it, he had dark red hair and bright red eyes. What am I? He said. I am an upper class demon, and you would also be a demon.  
  
A what!? Lynx gasped, No one ever calls me a demon!! She waved one of her arms, sending the demon into a tree. I'm getting good!  
  
The demon slowly got up, his eyes glowed even more. He held out his hand, as a ball of fire formed in his hand. You don't need to be so feisty. I am only telling you the truth, you are a demon, and demons don't hang out with witches and half witches, half whitelighters!  
  
There's no need to insult us! Anya yelled.  
  
He laughed coldly, than how do you explain you're powers huh? Mortals don't have posses powers such as you do. He said, paying his attention to Lynx, You are a demon whether you like it or not, and your girlie friend is a witch and this annoying boy.... He pointed, is a half whitelighter, half male witch!  
  
Pyro growled, I am not annoying! He gestured his hands, freezing the demon. The demon just stood there still.  
  
Lynx waved her hand, sending the fireball that was in his hand off somewhere And I don't think you will be needing that!   
  
Anya yawned, So what are we gonna do with him now? She looked over to where Lynx was standing, to see her no longer there. Hey where did you go!? Ahh she never stays still!!  
  
She must of went inside, Pyro told her as the both of them ran into the house.  
  
Lynx sat there on the couch with a big book on the table, she was looking through it. Hey guys this must be the book that you had in your premonition, Anya! It has a bunch of different spells. Here we go! She pointed, Here's a spell to vanquish evil demons, but you two are going to have it chant it, because you guys are witch and witch, whitelighter people, and sense im supposedly a demon I cant do spells so you will have to do it.  
  
So what are you a GOOD demon?? That sounds kind of weird. Anya stated.   
  
I guess...  
  
Pyro and Anya sat down next to her and quickly read the spell. Ok you ready?  
  
  
  
Let the object of objection become but a dream, As I cause the seen to be unseen. Pyro and Anya chanted, as they looked out the window and the demon that was frozen, began to burn up into flames, and then after a few seconds, there was nothing left.  
  
Pyro said, running outside, with the two girls following him. As Pyro stepped outside Kelsi and her friend unfroze.  
  
Uh what just happened, you guys aren't in the same place you just were Kelsi said, stepping back looking a little freaked out. I think were gonna leave She said running off with her friend.  
  
So you really think its the sugar? Anya asked.  
  
Yeah...it's definitely the sugar........  
  
  
***Sighs in relief* I finally finished, Oh yeah that lil spell that's ^ there, I'm not sure if thats a right spell to get rid of/vanquish a demon but I like it so i did ^^ ok lol? But anywayz plz leave a review ^_^**


	4. Paradise, or is it?

**::-::Three Against All::-::  
**  
**  
**|~*~**Chapter 3** ~*~|  
  
The next day, was friday. The day that all the high school students were waiting for. For once Anya, Lynx and Pyro were excited to go to school, especially now that Kelsi was freaked out by them, but the question was, is she going to tell anyone or has she already? Lynx wasn't too worried about it, I mean she didn't actually see them do anything, just that she was frozen and when she unfroze there were in different places. But anything could set off Kelsi, especially sence it had to do with her favorite people'.  
  
Lynx, Pyro and Anya walked into math class late, as usual, threw there backpacks on the floor and sighed, looking up at the teacher goin on about something, that had nothing to do with math at all.  
  
Lynx, Pyro and Anya, you are late to class once again. If you don't come to class on time, the next time I see you. You will have a detention, and trust me you don't want that. The teacher said, with an angry tone in his voice.  
  
Yeah, whatever... Lynx replied pulling out her materials. Like iv never had a detention before...  
  
Pyro and Anya laughed. Hey Lynx... Pyro whispered, what do you say about using our powers...to well have a little fun?? He grinned and looked up at the teacher.   
  
Sounds good to me, She confirmed, also looking over to the teacher. The night before Her, Pyro and Anya had been practicing using their powers, so they were pretty ready for what there were about to do.  
  
So everyone, The teacher went on. I hope you did all your homework....bec...   
  
Before the teacher could finish his sentence, Pyro flicked his wrists, freezing everyone in his the classroom. He then got up and walked over to the desk, with the teacher standing there still as a rock, with his mouth wide open. Hmm ya hungry? Pyro said, picking up a crumpled piece of paper from the trash and stuffing it into his mouth. There ya go, now you won't be so hungry.  
  
Anya giggled, in the background watching Pyro.  
  
Lynx smiled, and with the wave of her hand, the classroom door shut. I think it's time to make a mess in here... She moved her hands in certain motion making all the papers in the room fly all over the place, making a huge mess.  
  
Man, you guys get all the fun. Anya whined. What can I do with my premonition power huh??  
I dunno, Pyro replied going back to his desk , sitting down. Hey ya never know when that premonition power of yours might come in handy. Ya know?  
  
She nodded, Yeah I guess your right. I just have to learn to get them when I want  
  
Meanwhile Lynx was continuing, using her telekinetic powers to make the room a dump.  
  
Pyro sighed in boredom, as every once in awhile, when everyone would unfreeze the moment before they could even thing he would freeze them again so they wouldn't catch them. Lynx....I think we have made enough mess now... He said looking around the room to see chairs tipped over, desks shoved into the wall, and papers all over the floor.  
  
Lynx smiled and looked up at the clock, she gestured and the hands on the clock went around and around until it reached 3:00. Oh look it's time to leave school.  
The three of them got up and left the room, and as soon as they did, everyone and everything unfroze, luckily Lynx, Pyro and Anya got into their car and drove off leaving everyone to the mess.  
  
Wow...maybe we shouldn't of done that. Anya said  
  
Oh c'mon it was fun, Lynx added, grinning from ear to ear. Plus he deserved it, he's such a rotten teacher.   
  
Maybe but, what are they all gonna think? They unfreeze and look around to see the mess and everything and us gone. Don't you think that is a little suspicious? They are going to know and we will probably end up in big trouble as usual.  
  
Then there ya go, nothing new..  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day, they all just hung out, drove around for awhile. Considering Lynx had just gotten her drivers license, the week before. Thinking about what to do next, just then some girl ran into the middle of the road.   
  
Hey Watch out! Anya yelled. Quickly, Pyro threw out his hands, freezing the car itself. As the three of them got thrown through the windshield and landing in the road.  
  
Ahhh ouch! Good one Pyro! Anya said painfully getting up, and dusting her self off. How dare you, one of my nails got broken! She growled, putting her hand on her head. Jeez nearly killed us..  
  
Hey didn't mean too!! Pyro apologized also getting up, he looked around for the girl that ran into the middle of the road, hey where did she go?  
  
Oh me?? A voice said.  
  
Anya, Pyro and Lynx and jumped back, as a figure suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
Pyro gasped, What is going on!? He said to Anya and Lynx, How did you just do that?  
  
She smiled, and then laughed. I guess I'm not the only one with special powers huh?? She said. I like what you did in the math class, though I am sure they will eventually figure that you guys did it.  
  
So you have powers too!? Lynx asked, looking ready to beat the shit out of her. How long?  
  
Ohhh I dunno, for a couple months now. She said, and you?  
  
None of your business...  
  
Someone's a little grumpy, now aren't they? Sounds like we all need a vacation.  
  
A vacation? Pyro said confusedly. We don't need a vacation.  
  
Oh of course we do, she went on. Just then the wind started to pick up and it started to rain, and thunder, in moments the clouds covered the sun and the temperature began to drop. That's why I am going to take us to a place, where everyone has magical powers, we would fit right in... She lifted up both of her arms, a black hole started to appear in the sky.  
  
Hey stop whatever your doing! Anya yelled.  
  
Freeze her! Lynx yelled to Pyro.  
  
Ok, ok! He gestured, and tried to freeze Kelsi, but it didn't work. Oh crap its not working!!  
  
Well why isn't it! Anya yelled.  
  
How am I supposed to know!!?  
  
Lynx put on her angry face and walked up to Pyro, TRY IT AGAIN!!! NOW!!!   
  
Pyro nodded in fear, and then faced Kelsi, and concentrated. He flicked his wrists, but instead of freezing Kelsi, an explosion happened blasting Kelsi, knocking her back a few feet.  
Lynx said, Now when did you learn to do that!?   
  
Uhh...I guess just now...  
  
Kelsi stood up and looked up at the sky in fear, Oh no... The black hole began to grow bigger and bigger and started to suck up everything and anything into it. Now I have lost control of it, thanks to you Pyro!  
  
Well poop you!! He replied, acting as immature as ever.  
  
OH cut it out! Anya put in. This is no time to fight!  
  
How do we stop it! Lynx yelled to Kelsi, who was struggling to stay standing and not to get sucked up into the hole.   
  
I'm not sure! I think it's going to continue to suck things up into it, until a person goes in.  
  
Anya smiled, Well good, go in there. You have done your job here, you are no longer needed, Kelsi.   
  
Kelsi glared at her, No If I'm going than your going too! She then let somehow levitated herself up a few feet. She waved her hand and Pyro, Lynx and Anya were also levitated into the air. Here we go!! In a blink of an eye, the black hole engulfed them taking them somewhere to a far off place.  
  
~*~  
  
The four of them opened there eyes, awakening from being unconcious for who knows how long. They looked around not knowing where they were or what had just happened. It was dark and cold, there were voices echoeing from everywhere, and it was pouring rain.  
  
So I guess were not in paradise huh??  
  
OH SHUT UP PYRO!!!  
  
  
**ahhh eek! lol, I don't know where I'm going with this! ^_^ I hope this is ok lol. Well anyway, try to ignore all my mistakes....im am so tired.....ZZzzZzzzz oh oops well anways leave a review ^_^ and hopefully if I get my act together I can add another chapter tomorrow.**


	5. The Attack

**::-::Three Against All::-::  
**  
**  
**|~*~**Chapter 4** ~*~|  
  
  
As the four cranky teenagers awoke, they looked around, confused not knowing where they were or how long they had been here, the only thing they knew is that Kelsi had somehow sent them all here through a portal thing.  
  
Oh man! Kelsi whined, I don't have time for this, I have better things to do! This is all your fault, If you didn't mess me up, I wouldn't be here, and plus this isn't even the place I was planning to send you!!  
  
Pyro stood up and put his hand on his forehead, ah put a sock in it, I have a major headache.  
  
Anya smiled, and glanced over to Kelsi, well as long as she's here, your going to have one so get used to it.  
  
Lynx growled, This isn't our fault, this is yours, if you didn't have over all your stupidity and decided to make a portal thing, none of this would of happened! She waved one of her hands sending Kelsi flying through the air and landing in a bush.   
  
Lynx, behave! Pyro scolded, You know better than that!   
  
She smirked, Are you kidding me? Of Course I don't know better than that. She sighed and looked around only to see a bunch of trees Hey look a path, maybe we should follow it.  
  
Oh that's a good idea, lets go into the woods, sounds like a safe place to me Kelsi said sarcastically, getting up and out of the bush. With a blink of an eye, she disappeared and reappeared right in front of Lynx, with a scowl on her face. If we get lost than I am going to hurt you!  
  
Lynx laughed, We are already lost, thanks to you She said pushing Kelsi out of the way and following the path.  
  
Anya and Pyro added, also pushing Kelsi out of the way.  
  
~*~  
  
Did you just hear that? Pyro said glancing around the woods. I heard something, I think were not the only one's here.  
  
Oh stop being such a wimp, Anya replied, also looking around.  
Lynx look out!! Kelsi yelled, as a ball of fire headed towards her.  
  
Quickly, with the wave of her hand, she sent the fireball back at the demon who shot it. The demon dodged it, and shimmered behind Kelsi, taking a knife to her neck. If you don't leave immediately, I will kill your little friend right now.  
  
Uh duh! That's what were trying to do, Lynx went on, and sure go ahead kill her, I've been waiting for a chance to do that all my life.  
  
Oh jeez, let's not get into this! Pyro complained, freezing both Kelsi and the demon. Lynx, you are just gonna let that demon kill her, don't be stupid! Just because you and Kelsi have had some little problems in the past doesn't mean you should just stand here and let the demon kill her, just like that. Plus it would be a quick death and do you really want that?  
  
Lynx thought, you're right, personally if it was my choice, I would like it to be a nice and slow death.  
  
Yeah ya see?  
  
Yeah, ok fine we will make a deal with the demon.   
  
Pyro waved his hands, unfreezing the two of them. Ok you demonic little munchkin, we will make a deal with ya, you can have Kelsi only if in return you help us get out of here.  
  
He laughed evilly, Are you kidding me? I don't wanna keep this annoying little brat. I don't deserve such punishment.  
  
Kelsi scowled, and elbowed the demon.  
  
Ok ok, He said, snapping his fingers as 5 other demons appeared behind him. These guys will help you... He then shimmered off, taking Kelsi with him.  
  
Oh that worked out well. Anya smirked, It's always a good idea to make deals with demons...  
  
Lynx yelled turning to her, totally ignoring the 5 demons standing in front of them. I'm a demon too ya know, just a good one...kinda.. and hey it worked out pretty well I mean, he did take Kelsi with him.  
  
Yeah I guess your right. Anya agreed, turning her attention to the demons standing their impatiently, oh you can wait, i'm sure you guys don't have anything else to do.  
  
Now with that said, all the demons freaked out and shot fireballs at the three teenagers.  
  
Pyro flicked his wrists freezing the fireballs, in mid air. Lynx gestured her hands sending a demon into a tree, Do we really have to do this! She said, kneeing another demon in the stomach, and throwing him onto the ground.  
  
Anya took on the other two, leaving the last one for Pyro. Every time the demon made a move, Pyro froze him. Oh I can't keep this up forever!  
  
You stupid boy, blow him up! Lynx yelled back, while sending another demon into a tree, soon creating a pile of demonic warriors.  
  
As the demon unfroze ready to beat Pyro up, he threw up his hands in protection, causing the him to explode. Hey it worked, of course I was just trying ot freeze him again..  
  
Anya and Pyro walked over to Lynx and stood next to her, looking at the pile of demons on the ground, So what are we gonna do with them now?  
Pyro jumped up excitedly, let me blow them up!  
  
You always get to do the fun things! Anya whined, You brat!  
  
Pyro laughed, what are you going to do premonition them to death?  
  
Maybe I will! She argued back, she closed her eyes and concentrated for a few seconds, when she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was no longer on the ground and was several feet into the air. Hey Lynx cut it out!  
  
Uh.... I'm sorry but I'm not doing that. I don't even know how to use my telekinesis like that, we've only had our powers for a couple days. You must have another power. Just like Pyro who can also blow up things.  
  
Well how am I supposed to get down!?  
  
Pyro ignored the both of them and faced the pile of demons on the ground and threw out his hands, causing a huge explosion blowing them all up. Lynx who was caught in part of the explosion, flew back, and hitting her head on a rock, knocking her out.  
  
  
Anya yelled, falling out of the air, landing on her face.  
  
Looking guilty as hell, Pyro picked up and rock and hit himself with it, knocking himself out as well.  
  
~*~  
  
When the three of them woke up, they found themselves in a little house, near a pond right outside of the woods. Wha? Where are we? Lynx asked, putting her hand on her head, where her injury was from hitting her head on a rock thanks to Pyro. How did we get here? She thought to herself, as Pyro walked in. Hey you're awake.  
  
Where's Anya? She asked.  
  
Oh, this warlock is teaching Anya how to control her new levitating powers. He found us in the woods and brought us here. Pyro explained, C'mon I will show you. When they walked outside, they saw Anya floating up in the air, with her eyes closed concentrating on not falling. Hey it looks like you got the hang of it!  
  
Anya opened up her eyes, seeing Pyro and Lynx and fell to the ground. Oh thanks Pyro for distracting me!  
  
The warlock turned around, he had jet black hair, brown eyes, and had a big scar on the side of his face. He wore a long black robe, with silver colored designs on them. He looked to be only around 12 or 13 years old, though was around the same height as Lynx.  
  
Pyro said, You like black huh?  
  
Lynx elbowed Pyro, Oh ignore him, so what's your name? She asked, My name is Lynx, and this...little annoying kid standing next to me is Pyro, we fed him one time and he kept coming back.  
  
Ah, I see. He replied. So were you guys attacked by demons?  
  
Yeah, we were but we took care of them. I blew them up. Pyro said proudly. But Lynx wasn't paying attention and got caught in the explosion and she hit her head on a rock, and Anya fell on her face...and me...well I just decided to knock myself out because, the both of them seemed to decide that, that was the most productive thing to do at the time. But hey I don't blame them.  
  
Oh be quiet, Anya added.  
  
You have quite an injury, The warlock kid replied walking up to Lynx, I can heal that if you want me to.  
  
She hesitated,   
  
He placed one of his hands over the deep cut, a bright yellow light emitted from his hands, as her cut began to heal up.  
  
Pyro stood there looking jealous, Oh cool, I didn't know that Warlocks had the power to heal, I thought only Whitelighters had that power..   
  
How did you know that? Anya asked  
  
From the book that we found, remember? The one with all the spells in it and stuff. It has information about Demons, Warlocks, Whitelighters everything.  
  
Um yeah...see...most warlocks don't have the power to heal but, I...uh..am more powerful than the average warlock. So anyway, where were you guys headed?  
  
Well ya see, a so called sorceress, who goes by the name of Kelsi, decided to open up this portal thing and we got sent here, so now we are trying to figure out how to get back to our own world. Lynx told him.   
  
Oh.. I wish I could help, but have no idea how I could get you guys back. He said, beginning to look a little nervous. So the sorceress's name is Kelsi?  
  
Pyro butted in, So what's your name?  
  
Well to be honest I really don't have a name. My parents died when I was just little, and they didn't really have a name for me, they were always gone and never had any time to spend with me. I pretty much raised myself. Until I was about 9 years old, when I met this.... He then stopped his sentence. Ahh...I don't want to bore you with my life long story. He said walking past the three of them. I have to go and do something I will be right back He stated before shimmering off.  
  
Pyro looked over to Anya and Lynx, That was odd.... plus isn't shimmering a demon power?  
  
Obviously he isn't telling us something. Anya put in.  
  
Who cares, he seems nice and he healed my cut. Lynx replied, knowing that something was quite right, but didn't want to get into anything. She just wanted to go back home. They all did.  
  
  
**^^ Ok I'm done with this chapter, hope you liked it, there's probably tons of mistakes but oh well...**


	6. A New Power?

**::-::Three Against All::-::  
  
  
  
**|~*~**Chapter 5** ~*~|  
  
That night Anya, Pyro and Lynx sat outside the little house, around the pond, talking about the warlock kid, that had brought them here after finding them in the woods, and more importantly how and when they were going to get back home.  
  
Do you think we will ever get back? Pyro sighed, glancing up at the sky.   
  
I hope so, Lynx replied. I don't know if I could stand living here in this place, as much as I hate to say it, I rather be in school right now...  
  
Anya looked at Lynx in shock,   
  
No, But I do wanna go back.  
  
Pyro laughed, It's kind of funny, we have all these powers, but we cant even get back. I mean what's the point of even having them. It's kind of ironic don't ya think?  
  
Yeah, maybe receiving all these powers wasn't even worth it. Anya said.  
  
Lynx stood up, as the warlock kid walked over to them. Hey you guys, He said.  
Sorry I was gone so long, I just had to do some minor things  
  
Ah, that's fine. Lynx told him, But you need a name.  
  
He asked.  
  
Because, everyone has a name, well almost everyone. Now if you could choose a name what would it be? Lynx questioned.   
  
Pick a cool one. Pyro said, Not like, Lynx or something stupid like that.  
  
Lynx growled, then turned her attention back to the warlock kid with no name. Just ignore him, most people do.  
  
Pyro squeaked, getting up off his lazy butt, Let's see.....you kinda look like a squirrel, so I think your name should be........CHIPPERS!  
  
Lynx nearly fell over and into the pond, Are you joking me!!  
  
NO! I am not joking! I think Chippers is the perfect name for him. So that's what I will call you from now on...Chippers. Pyro grinned.  
Umm uhh..... actually I was thinking Michael, it was my fathers name.  
  
Pyro gasped, Michael? MICHAEL!?!? What kind of name is that!?  
  
A normal one ...?  
  
Yeah, true. I'm not used to those. When you have best friends named Anya and Lynx, the normal one's kinda just slip your mind.  
  
Lynx quickly dug through her pockets and found a little container type thing with little pills in it. Pyro, you give me a headache... go do us all a favor and go drown in the pond.  
  
Ha ha ha... so funny.. Pyro said, being as stupid as ever, with the gesture of his hand, the container with all the pills in it, exploded right in her face. Now that's funny!  
  
Oh no... Anya feared, backing away from the both of them.  
  
So you think that's funny huh? Lynx said, lifting up her hand as all the rocks around them rose into the air. I can show you funny.  
  
Oh no... what shall I do.... Pyro said, trying to agitate Lynx more. I am so scared....  
  
Lynx waved her hand sending all kinds of rocks and stuff at Pyro.  
  
Pyro yawned, sticking out his hand. As all the rocks that were flying towards him, stopped completely still in the air, and then with a quick gesture they all exploded. Lynx, you're pathetic. Like your telekinesis is better than my powers...  
  
Before Lynx could respond, Anya appeared in front of the both of them. Woah how did you do that! Pyro said looking back to where she was, to find her body laying on the ground. Ummm ok...?  
  
Oh by the way, I also have the power of Astral Projection...so beat that one! She said bragging to the both of them, So in all I have 3 powers, and Pyro you have two and Lynx has only one.  
  
Pyro pouted, acting like a two year old. That's not fair!  
  
Lynx smirked as Pyro began to have over his stupidity, and turned back to the warlock kid, now known as Michael. At least once a day, Pyro has a fit, its like a daily routine. Anya and I have been forced to get used to it....unfortunately  
  
He smiled, By the way, you have more than one power, you just haven't tapped into to it yet.  
  
Really what is it?  
  
I guess you will have to find out, now won't you?  
  
So your not gonna tell me?  
  
  
  
Oh is it one of these, you have to learn for your self type things'? Lynx asked, trying as hard as possible to continue ignoring Pyro's stupidness without sending him into a tree or into the pond.  
  
Yeah, I am afraid it is. He said.   
  
Ya know, you act awful mature for your age...Michael...for a 12 year old. Pyro said butting in on the conversation.   
  
No Pyro..... just because you act like a stupid infant, doesn't mean everyone else has to too. Anya said.  
  
Michael laughed, It's getting late, we should probably get some sleep, we are going to have a long day tomorrow.. He said heading into the house.  
  
Hey HEY! What do you mean a long day?! Pyro whined, following behind. Aww man..... I just wanna sleep in all day!  
  
Anya looked over to Lynx, Don't ya just wanna slap him?  
  
Oh very much so.  
  
  
  
**- Sorry for the short chapter, the next one I will promise you will be longer. I just had to mention a couple of things in this chapter so I could get on with the others. - ^_^**


	7. Preparation

:|-|:Three Against All:|-|:  
"Preparation"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The next morning, everyone was up around 8:00 in the morning, ok I take that back everyone except Pyro, who was still asleep, being as lazy and stupid as he is. One after another Lynx, Anya and Michael all tried to get him up, none of them being successful. About two hours later, Pyro awoke to find the rest of them outside, fighting each other.  
  
"Um...Uh..What in the world are you guys doin?" He asked.  
  
As soon as they heard his voice, they all completely stopped fighting, and turned all their attention towards him, and not in a good way...  
  
"PYRO!!!" Lynx yelled, getting her angry face on. "YOU ARE SUCH A LAZY PIECE OF CRAP!!" She walked up to him, and shoved him, causing him to fall on his back. "We were supposed to wake up at 7:30 this morning to train you stupid!!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"But!? There is no but, well actually there is a butt, because yours was sitting in bed all morning you stupid little boy!!" Being as mad as she was, she picked up a rock, ready to throw it at him any moment.  
  
"Ack wait!" He said, getting rather agitated and annoyed. Throwing out one of his hands, as the rock in Lynx's hand blew up. "I will sleep as long as I want to missy!"  
  
"Awesome it worked!" Anya yelled to Lynx, "You were right, anger is his trigger!"  
  
"Wait what?" Pyro asked, looking very confused. "What are you guys talkin about?" He said, standing up.  
  
"See, I was testing you, to see if anger was your trigger, to your power, and I was right. Unlike your freezing power, which is caused by fear, well at least it seems that way." Lynx said grinning, "Now that you know that, you might be able to actually control it a hundred percent. Because what happens if you try to freeze someone, and you end up blowing them up huh?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"So anyway, you should practice using your powers."  
  
"Ok, but why?"  
  
Lynx nearly fell over, amazed by such stupidity.  
  
Michael laughed, and walked up to Pyro. "See, in this world, there are a lot of demons, warlocks, and other beings after you guys, because of your powers. You are a threat to them, so they are going to try and come after you, and your going to have to be prepared."  
  
"Ohhh...I see...."  
  
Lynx got back up, "so now do you understand?"  
  
"...not really.."  
  
Now this time, Lynx, Anya and Michael all fell over, amazed by the lack of intelligence, stored in this little kid's brain.  
  
~*~  
  
By lunchtime, the three of them pretty much had their powers down packed. Anya, had mastered her levitation and astral projection powers, Lynx who had already mastered her telekinesis, learned how to use it without actually being able to see the object she was controlling, and Pyro had learned how to use his blowing up power at will.  
  
Anya looked up at the sky, "Hmm that's weird, why is it getting so dark?" she asked, as the clouds became a dark color, blocking the sun. "Does it always get dark so soon?" She asked Michael.  
  
Michael was just as surprised as she was, "No, this is very unusual. Considering in this world, there are no such things as 'storms' unless someone is using some kind of strong magic to control the weather or something."  
  
Within a few minutes, it began to thunder and rain.  
  
"Hey!" Pyro said, "This is just like when we first came to this place, when we got here through the portal that Kelsi created."  
  
"You right.." Anya replied.  
  
"For once..." Lynx put in. "Do you think Kelsi has something to do with this?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
In an instant a black hole, appeared behind Michael, growing bigger and bigger, beginning to suck things in.  
  
"Hey watch out!" Lynx yelled, before any of them could to anything, the black hole engulfed Michael taking him to god knows where.  
  
"So, are you still friends with Kelsi?" Lynx asked Pyro.  
  
"Oh shut up...."  
  
~*~  
  
"So Michael what do you think your doing?" Said a young female voice. "Why are you helping those stupid brats out.."  
  
Michael sighed, "Kelsi.....why did you bring me here to your little kingdom you seemed to have built."  
  
She hesitated, "..Because....your not supposed to be helping them out!" She said whining, one of the things that she does best. "Look, I created this little world, because I wanted to bring Pyro, Lynx and Anya here, and suffer for all the trouble they have caused me! I mean eventually they will find there way back, just not anytime soon."  
  
Just then her watch began to beep, "Oh dang, I got to get back home, dinner time!" she said smiling, opening up a small portal leading back to the regular world, right beside her house. "Oh and by the way, I won't be back for the rest of the day. A bunch of my shows are on tonight, plus I got a load of homework, bye!" She said stepping through the portal.  
  
With that, Michael shimmered back to the others.  
  
"Your back!" Lynx said happily, "What happened!?"  
  
"Oh, well... ya see, that was just a test. I wanted to see what you guys would do, and you guys failed, all you did was just stand there and watch."  
  
"A test?"  
  
"Yep. So anyway what do you guys want for lunch?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
"FOOD!!" Pyro exclaimed, "Good food!"  
  
"Ok....what kind of food?"  
  
"I already told you good food!"  
  
"Yes, we have already established that, but what kind of good food?"  
  
"Really good food!!  
  
"Ok...I can see were not getting anywhere with this....."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Note- Ok, it's been awhile sence the last chapter, I guess I just need a break. so I could get my creativity back ^_^. Oh and anyway, I forgot to put in the story is that, time is differen't between the two worlds. Ok well now I gotta work on my other story plz review thx! ^_^.  
  
P.S: Please try and ignore the mistakes, lol. I am downloading a new program that may help me out. Right this instant so hopefully the next chapters will be a little better corrected. 


	8. Revelations

:|-|: Three Against All :|-|:  
"Revelations"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Soon after lunch, the four teenagers began to think of way's to get out of the messed up world they were in, and back to their own. Though none of them had any ideas, ok wait actually that's wrong. Pyro had plenty of ideas but of course they were all useless crap, as usual.  
  
"Wait a minute you guys, Michael has the ability to shimmer, so why can't he just shimmer us all out of here? I mean that doesn't seem to hard now does it?"  
  
"I would if I could," Michael explained. "I do have the ability to shimmer, but I can only shimmer to places in this world."  
  
"Oh," Pyro said disappointed.  
  
Michael stood up in front of all of them, "you guys I have something important to tell all of you. So please listen, you know how I have been like shimmering off and stuff like that. Well I have actually been going to Kelsi's little kingdom she has created in this world. See the demons that attacked you guys earlier, were really working for Kelsi."  
  
"What?!" Lynx exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Michael went on. "Not only did she purposely send you guys here, along with herself. She also created this whole world."  
  
Lynx created a fist, "That little...."  
  
Before Lynx could finish her sentence, Pyro interrupted the conversation. "Ok wait, how do you know all this?"  
  
"Because, I work for her too." Michael said, as sweat began to drip down from his forehead, trying not to look Lynx. Knowing she probably wasn't in the best of moods right now.  
  
"Wait what, you work for her?" Anya asked not believing the words that are coming out of his mouth. "Why would you do such a foolish thing?"  
  
He hesitated for a little bit, and then answered. "In return she gave me powers, she had stolen from demons she had killed in the past, such like the shimmering power I now posses."  
  
"I see.." Pyro said, "I knew shimmering was a demon power."  
  
"It's not the only power I posses," He said creating a ball of fire in the palm of his hands. "It's the only reason I have been helping her out."  
  
"But don't you have powers of your own? I mean you are a warlock right?" Anya questioned.  
  
He sighed, "No, my parents stripped my powers away from me. When I was just little."  
  
Lynx put her hands on her forehead, and thought for a few minutes. Trying to process all the information she was receiving. "I cant' believe all of this. How can such a stupid girl, have thought of all of this. She is a sorceress, kills demons for powers, created a this world, and is now trying to keep us here?!?"  
  
"Yep.."  
  
"This is way way too weird."  
  
Pyro waved his hand, freezing Michael. "You guys, how can we trust him."  
  
"Maybe we can't" Anya said walking over to Lynx. "Man, too bad we don't have that book that has all those spells in it. I'm sure it must have some kind of spell to get us out of here,"  
  
"Yeah, well it's not going to do us any good, sense we don't have it." Pyro told her. "Maybe we can make up some kind of spell."  
  
Lynx looked at him like he was crazy and then burst out laughing, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Because, even if it could work. You can't even rhyme worth crap." Lynx snorted. "I just want to beat Kelsi's face in right now."  
  
"Yeah, we all do." Anya added.  
  
Pyro growled, "I can create a spell, just you see I can rhyme!" He concentrated, and then began to chant his little spell. "Take us three, to the place we want to be..... uhh.....for all will be lost.....umm...on the count of three!!"  
  
Anya and Lynx looked at him like he had just gone nuts, "that was the corniest thing I have ever heard in my entire life."  
  
"Oh just shut up, just count to three!" Pyro yelled.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"One...two...three!"  
  
Just then, the sky became dark, and began to thunder and rain once again.  
  
"Does it do that every time?...It's getting old." Anya said, getting rather annoyed. "I am sick of getting wet."  
  
A portal began to appear in front of them all.  
  
"Awesome!" Pyro said getting excited, "We can finally get out of here!"  
  
Lynx watched as the portal appeared, not knowing if this was going to actually take them where they all wanted to be. Which was to be back in their own world, considering Pyro was the one who made up the ridiculous spell.  
  
"Alright let's go!" Pyro ordered, running through the portal leaving Anya and Lynx behind.  
  
Anya glanced over to Michael was still frozen, "are we going to just leave him here?" She asked Lynx.  
  
"Uh...I don't know should we?"  
  
"I don't know that's why I asked you!"  
  
"We need to decide fast, because this portal isn't going to last forever!"  
  
Anya watched, as the portal began to disappear. "Ah, just leave him here. I am sure Kelsi will come back for him or something."  
  
With that said, Anya and Lynx stepped through the portal, not knowing exactly where they were going to be taken.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ouch!" Anya said, as her and Lynx got thrown out of the portal onto the floor.  
  
Lynx winced in pain, as she got up to look around to see where they had been sent. To the left, was a sink and a shower, and to the right was a toilet. "PYRO!! What are we going in a bathroom!!!??" She shrieked.  
  
"Hey I needed to go...."  
  
Anya slammed her head against the wall, wondering how she ever became friends with such a fool.  
  
"So did you?" Lynx asked.  
  
"Nope... too late..."  
  
"Yuck!!!" 


	9. Back Home At Last

:|-|: Three Against All :|-|:  
  
"Back Home At Last"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Soon after being sent to the bathroom, the three teenagers quickly got out, after finding out Pyro didn't make it in time. Luckily they were transported to Lynx's house and not someone else's. After exiting the bathroom Pyro quickly froze the whole house, and everyone in it, as they snuck upstairs into Lynx's room, slamming the door behind them. With the wave of his hand, Pyro unfroze everything.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" He asked, freaking out. "What are our parents going to say when we all go home?!" Glancing out the window, to see the stars glistening in the darkness. "What am I going to tell my parents? Oh I am sorry I was gone for a couple days I just decided to go off to a place without telling you anything, I hope that is alright."  
  
Lynx gave him a scowl, and then turned her attention to the magical book, that they had left behind. "There must be a spell in here."  
  
"What kind of a spell?" Anya asked, also stressing for what her parents were going to do to her when she eventually got home. "Wait a minute, isn't time different here, than it is in the other world?"  
  
"Yeah, look outside. It is already dark the time must go slower in the other world. So that doesn't help." Pyro said to her.  
  
"No necessarily," Lynx added. She took out her laptop and started it up once it was up she looked at the date that was on the top right corner of the screen. "Yes! I guess it isn't broken after all!" She pointed. "See, time actually goes slower here. Here we have only been gone for several hours, it is actually the same day we go sucked up into that portal. Unlike the other world, where a couple days had passed."  
  
"Awesome," Pyro said sighing in relief. Knowing that his parents probably would of shot him or something. "So let's go over to Kelsi's house, and have a little talk."  
  
Lynx turned to him looking like she was ready to puke at any moment, "No are you kidding!?"  
  
"No!" He quickly responded, "It is the perfect time to go talk to her. I mean it's not like she can do anything to us at her house, with her parents around, and if we have to settle this magically then I will just freeze them. It is no big deal."  
  
She thought for a few minutes, "Alright, ok but how are we going to get there? Our car is still downtown, remember?"  
  
"Yeah that's right." Anya put in. "What about you're parents?"  
  
Lynx laughed, knowing that her parents would not give them a ride to Kelsi's house. Knowing what happens when the two of them get together. "No, they won't drive us there, and you know that." She levitated her laptop using her telekinesis, putting it back in her laptop case. "  
  
Just then Lynx's brother burst in the room, causing her to drop her laptop onto the floor. "Oh crap!" She growled, as he picked up a knife that was on her desk and threw it in her direction. Pyro as quickly as he could froze the knife in midair and her brother, but before Lynx realized he froze them, she shimmered out and a couple seconds later shimmered back into place.  
  
"Whoa!" Anya exclaimed. "When did you learn how to do that!?"  
  
Lynx just stood there completely still, shocked over what she had just done and how close the knife had come to her.  
  
Pyro gestured, unfreezing the knife, making it fall onto the floor. "What are you teaching this kid?" He said very surprised of what he had just seen "I no longer feel safe in this home."  
  
Anya laughed, "yeah me neither."  
  
Lynx turned to her brother who was still frozen, and threw out her hands making him fly out the door. "You little brat!"  
  
Pyro frowned, "Anyway that was cool, I want that power!"  
  
"Yeah well too bad for you!" She said sticking out her tongue, "your not a demon so you will never be able to shimmer."  
  
"Yeah but," Anya interrupted. "He is half whitelighter, so he may later receive the power to orb. Which is another way of teleporting." She grinned.  
  
"And where did you learn that?" Lynx snapped.  
  
"It's in the book."  
  
"Well anyway, I don't even know how I did it."  
  
"It was obviously triggered by fear," Pyro said picking up the knife and throwing it at her.  
  
Like before, Lynx shimmered out and then back, avoiding the knife. "Hey what was that for!" she yelled.  
  
"Just testing my theory," He said smirking. "Now if you can, maybe you can learn how to actually shimmer to where you want to instead of shimmering in and out of one place and on command so we don't have to keep throwing knives at you. If you can learn that in a matter of minutes than it would seem that we have found our transportation to Kelsi's house. Wouldn't you say so?"  
  
"It would seem so....."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I suppose...I should wrap up this story soon. So that I can fully get to work on my other story. But don't worry because I think I will make a sequel. I have tons of ideas. ^_^ Please leave a review, or I will die and not be able to continue. 


	10. Surprise!

[:|-|: Three Against All :|-|:] "Surprise!!"  
  
Thanks everyone for your reviews! ^_^ I am not used to having so many.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
At about 11:40 pm Lynx, Pyro and Anya were watching movies downstairs in the living room waiting for the clock to strike midnight, only because it seemed stupid to go at an odd time like 11:40 to go and drop in at Kelsi's house. So they all came to conclusion that 12:00 would be the best time. Pyro had frozen everyone else in the house, knowing that if they knew they were up all night they would all be in big trouble, considering they already have a reputation of staying up all night long watching movies.  
  
"Hey Lynx you think you could go and get some popcorn?" Pyro asked, not being able to move his eyes from the television screen.  
  
She sighed, and closed her eyes and concentrated, shimmering to the kitchen and getting some popcorn and putting it in the microwave and shimmering back. "I think I am getting the hang of this. All I have to do is pretend that a knife is going to be thrown at me, and that there is a big feast waiting for me, in wherever I want to go." She said smiling.  
  
Anya hesitated, "Yeah well, make sure when you take Pyro and I to Kelsi's that we don't end up in her bathroom... Ya never know there might be someone in it this time."  
  
"Yeah," Pyro agreed. "But if we do end up in her bathroom and if someone is in there. I will blow up the toilet, out from under them."  
  
Lynx stepped back away from Pyro. "Ewww that's gross. If you do that I will kill you."  
  
"Well then, lets just hope that we don't end up in a bathroom to begin with." Anya suggested.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At 11:59 they all quickly shut off the T.V, as everyone unfroze in the house, "Ok you ready?" Anya asked, getting anxious to get over there to beat Kelsi's little face in.  
  
"Yep," Lynx answered putting her hands on both Anya's and Pyro's shoulders, slowly closing her eyes, imagining Pyro was having a little fit and decided that throwing knives at her, would become something he would enjoy.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she found that she had successfully shimmered into Kelsi's house, but that she had shimmered right into the living room filled with a bunch of teenage kids. Obviously she must have been having a party, or was until they all shimmered in.  
  
On instinct Pyro threw out his hands to freeze them all, but nothing happened. "..Oh crap..." He said looking over to Anya and Lynx. "Uh... my powers aren't working..."  
  
Anya concentrated, trying to levitate herself off the ground, but like Pyro her powers were not working either. "Something isn't right."  
  
Kelsi laughed, "So I see you guys have decided to drop in huh? Well it wasn't the smartest thing to do." She raised her hand, and a field of energy formed in front of them, trapping the three of them. "Just incase you guys decide to shimmer out of here. With this you guys won't be able to go anywhere."  
  
"Wait, but our powers don't work here." Pyro exclaimed.  
  
"Correction, yours and Anya's don't work here. But Lynx's does, as long as witches are in my house, their powers won't work here. But as you know, Lynx isn't a witch. She is a demon."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But why would I only make it so witches powers don't work here??" She said smiling. She waved her hand and all the teenagers in the room turned into demons, all in their complete demonic forms. "Does that explain your answer?"  
  
Anya growled, "No wonder, I knew they couldn't of been mortal teenagers. Considering you don't have any friends. Plus even if you did, none of them would come to a party that you were hosting."  
  
"Yeah," Lynx grrrr'ed (LOL) "Wasn't your bedtime like 8 hours ago anyway?"  
  
Kelsi ignored the comment, "So how did you escape my world anyhow?"  
  
Lynx who was now ignoring what Kelsi just said, grr'ed at her once again, and then asked where her parents were.  
  
"Oh they are at a party."  
  
"A real one, or another one of these fake get together with demonic beings?" Pyro said.  
  
"Hey!" Lynx said elbowing Pyro in the gut.  
  
"Sorry," He muttered under his breath.  
  
Kelsi laughed, and glanced back at all the demons that stood behind her, "You may go now." She said, as they all nodded their heads and shimmered out. "Silly demons, they're so stupid they do everything I say."  
  
Lynx scowled, "So you're a sorcerer huh?" She thought to herself. "Hey, Anya what do you think we should do now?" She whispered to her. Then an evil smile appeared a crossed her face. She lifted up her hand, using her telepathy levitating, Kelsi a couple feet of the ground. "Kelsi... if you don't let us out of here I will throw you outside the window."  
  
Kelsi smiled, "go ahead."  
  
With that said, Lynx gestured her hand sending Kelsi right through the window, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. "Now Pyro, blow this thing up!"  
  
"But... my powers don't."  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Pyro did as he was told, throwing out his hand. Causing the energy field, surrounding them to explode, blasting the three of back into a wall. "Ouch!"  
  
Lynx slowly got up, looking around trying to locate where Kelsi was.  
  
"Hey, how come my powers worked?" Pyro asked. "It makes no sense."  
  
"See," Lynx explained. "Kelsi put a magical barrier around the whole house, that makes it so no witches powers work within it, such as your powers. But when I threw Kelsi out the window, she broke the magical barrier, allowing you to be able to use your powers again.  
  
"Oh I suppose that makes some sense," Pyro replied, helping Anya up. "Sorry about that guys didn't know it was going to blow up like that." He glanced around the house. It was now in ruins. "Uh oh this isn't good, what is Kelsi's parents going to think?"  
  
Anya took out a piece of paper from her pocket, "Don't I will take care of this. Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."  
  
Within a couple seconds, everything in the house was restored and back to the way it was. "Alright, let's get out of here. I think Kelsi has learned her lesson, don't ya think?"  
  
"Yeah." Pyro agreed.  
  
"No, I don't think she has learned her lesson." Lynx mumbled. "She definitely hasn't. But I suppose we can finish this another day." Walking over to Anya and Pyro, "Alright it's late, so I will take you guys back to your houses. I'm pretty confident I can shimmer you guys there successfully."  
  
Both Anya and Pyro hesitated for a few seconds. "...just don't shimmer us into a wall, or something stupid like that??" They all laughed, and before Kelsi came back into the house they shimmered off. ******************************************************************  
  
^_^ Alright, I hate to say it but that was the last chapter of this story. But don't worry there will be a sequel to this, because definitely there is some unfinished business that well....... needs to be finished lol. 


	11. Three Against All II, Summary

:|-|: Three Against All II :|-|: - The Saga Continues.. -  
"_________"  
  
Summary: School has ended and Pyro, Anya and Lynx's adventure is about to begin. Michael has come to the real world to get help from the three teenagers, Two powerful warlocks have come to take over the other world. The world that was originally created by Kelsi, and soon their own world, but can they trust him? This is not the only problem, some strange man has come to take Pyro with him for some important reason, leaving Anya and Lynx on their own, though without the help of Pyro; Lynx and Anya might have to team up with someone who is strong enough to replace Pyro's place. Someone who rivals their own power, someone they would have never chosen otherwise. As time continues, Lynx and Anya realize their world is crumbling around them. The strong will survive, while the weak will perish, but which one are they? 


End file.
